Lantibiotics are ribosomally synthesized and post-translationally modified peptide natural products. The biosynthetic enzymes that convert peptide substrates into constrained antibiotics are not well understood. Here, we seek to carry out biochemical and structural biological studies on several of these enzymes and address questions regarding substrate recognition, substrate tolerance, and the potential of this system for engineering efforts to generate molecules that are not found in nature.